Love at First Bite
by Caroline Alive in Wonderland
Summary: This story is based of off the charters from "Adventure Time", but it has more realism involved. Finn is being forced to stay with Marshal Lee's family and he will have to get adjusted to a whole new school in a whole new city. Did I mention his school is an all boys' school? Read along and find out what's in store for Finn and Marshal Lee! (Boy's love included) BxB
1. Home Sweet home

I Finally started my own fanfiction story!

I think I'm literately going to cry ! T.T

Too late I already started crying! :')

I want to thank everyone that reviews this!

»– You are Amazing–» ‹‹3

teheh Now sit back, relax and be entertained!

**Chapter: 1 Home Sweet Home**

The drive to the city of Ooo took two hours when it was supposed to only take one. It wasn't the car ride that bothered me most though. It was the fact that I would be away from all my friends and I would be forced to stay with an unknown family that I had only met once when I was too young to remember. Growing up, I would move a lot because my mother is an archeologist and had gotten many job offers in the outer parts of the country. Only problem was that she knew I'm getting older and she felt bad about lugging my sorry butt out of the country so I could just sit and watch her dust old bones all day. Out of sear luck, my mother had happened to have an old friend who said I could stay with as long as I need to. But who knew how ever long that would be.

I woke up to the cab I was riding in, trotting down the rode. As soon we came to a complete stop, the cab driver had gotten out of the car and came around to open my door with luggage already in hand. "Looks like this is your stop kido! Best of luck to you! " The cabbie smiled politely as he handed me my luggage. "Thank you sir! " I smiled back at him and while looking around to make sure I'd gotten everything from the cab.

After I left the cab, he drove off, as if he had wanted to escape my new neighborhood. My eyes started to adjust to the street lights and could now see the overwhelming size of the trees and I felt a surge of uneasiness, after realizing I had finally arrived at the Lee's Family home. Now! There would be no going back.

The air smelled of evergreens and junipers, with many plants blocking the full front view of the house. As I started up the driveway, I encountered the front gate. Looking at the gate before me, it appeared to be modish and outdated. "It could be at least a century old" I mumbled to myself. Picking up my luggage, I made my way through the gate that somehow had opened mysteriously by itself. My eyes started to adjust more to the night and could now see the overwhelming size of their home. Shivering as I approached the front door, it felt like the cold breeze was blowing right through me. With one hand I desperately clutched onto my green backpack strap and with the other hand I slowly moved it to knock on the front door when I heard a loud screech behind me, piercing my ears like needles! I turned to see a small bat sitting in the hollow of the evergreen tree above me. I stood frozen in the darkness, feeling like I was being watched by something other than the bat. Before my second attempt to knock, the door had opened by itself and a short, pail women with long, black hair and reddish eyes appeared before me.

"Hello drear, you must be Finn." She said as she examined me from head to toe. "You've grown up to be such a very attractive young man and you look a lot like your mother."

I always felt that I looked more like my father but I smiled back courteously, thanking her in a respectful manner. "I appreciate you letting me stay here." I gestured. "Your mother is a very kind, hardworking woman and we would do anything to help her." She stated as she looked at the time, which gave me the impression that she probably had other things that she wanted to do that didn't involve me.

As Miss Lee showed me around the house, I realized everything was more state-of-the-art looking than I'd expected and to my dismay, I felt completely out of place. The furniture was elegant and refined while I felt homely and unpolished. After being there only a short while, the halls felt like a maze and everything looked the same. I opened the door at the end of the hall, which was the room Miss Lee told me I'd be staying in from now on. After unpacking my things, I laid my lucky, white hat on the nightstand and fell into my new bed. It felt much larger than the one I had back home. Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fell into a deep slumber, unaware of what would be in store for me when I would wake up the next morning.

I opened my eyes to a sunlit room and four pastel walls that welcomed me to a new day. I thought about getting up but for a slight moment but when I closed my eyes again, I imaged the good ol' days when our family was still together. Mom had always told me that no mater how far apart we were, we would always be together. Weather we liked it or not. When dad died, mom would tell me over and over again that he was still with us. Because of that, I knew he was probably watching over me right now and wanting me to do the best I can with what I have and where I am.

Out of no where, I heard a small giggle that came from beside me. "Huh?"

I quickly opened my eyes to the sight of a pale faced girl with blood red eyes!

"Are you awake, Finny?" she smirked and giggled even more, probably making fun of my bed head. "Did ya' know you sleep talk?"

At first, I though I was still dreaming and I creased my eyebrows in confusion but when she poked me in the middle of my forehead, I realized it wasn't a dream.

Behind her, there stood another pale boy holding an apple while smirking at me. I knew both of their names before coming here, which were Marceline and Marshall.

I looked at them both in awe because they looked so different from other kids back home. They both were identical but different genders. The girl was tall and thin with long, sleek hair parted to one side while the boy looked taller and more built, with jet black bangs covering half of his face.

"It's time to get up and get ready for school, Finny Winny." Marshall spouted.

I sat up and looked at Marshall, who remained with a dull expression and then at Marceline, who was still laughing at me.

"My name is just Finn." I retorted, "And I heard I wasn't going to start school till tomorrow."

"You're starting _officially_ tomorrow but you have to be shown around campus today so you don't get lost on your first day of school, Finny."

I sighed and got out of bed and made my way to the nightstand where I left my lucky, white hat realizing what the twins where wearing. "Oh my Glob! We have to wear uniforms? What am I supposed to wear so I don't stick out?"

"Relax" Marshall smirked while making his way to the dresser "You'll be wearing my old uniform to school, if it fits you that is…"

I looked back at him puzzled, "I don't think it will be too small for me." I said as he tossed me the uniform.

"No, the problem is that it might be too big for you." Marshall retorted back at me and chuckled but I didn't find that funny.

Rolling my eyes, I looked over and saw Marceline, who was trying on my lucky hat. I was about to ask for it back because I didn't feel comfortable with other people touching it... When I was young, my father had given it to me before he died and it's something that I've always kept with me.

"Holly Night O' Spear! You've got a big head!" She said as she placed it on her own head. "Just making sure, you don't have lice… right?"

"I Dunno" I said glumly "Last time I checked they were all gone."

She did exactly what I'd hoped for and gave me back my hat.

"You almost got Finny's Fleas, Marshy." Marshall Chuckled at me again and I scowled at him, wanting them both to just leave the room so I could hurry and get ready.

As if he had read my mind, Marshall started leading his sister and himself out the door.

"Let's go Marshy. Finny Winny needs to finish getting ready."

As Marshall made his way out the door, he looked back and smirked at me. "And if he doesn't want to wear my old suit, he can just wear his birthday suit."

Before I could react to what he'd just said, they had already left the room, but I yelled after him as if they could hear me, "My Names not finny Winny!"

I started to get ready but didn't like the fact that I would be wearing that guy's old uniform. From just meeting him, I knew that everything about Marshall just pissed me off. He was exactly the same as his sister but they had two very different personalities. I'd be okay with just living with Marceline but why did I have to live with _him_?

As I trailed out the door behind Marceline, I felt a slight tug at the back of my collar.

"NOT SO FAST! I looked back and it was Marshall!

He smirked at me while clutching the back of my blazer with one hand and holding the front door open with the other hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

I shrugged out of his grip, confused by his question, "To a strip club! Where the glob do you think I'm going?"

I looked at Marshall jokingly but he had a serious face on for the first time.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is, you can't leave with Marshy. You have to leave with me." He stated.

"Wh- what? Why? Says who?" I looked up at him and scowled.

"She goes to Saint Jewls Academy which is an all girls' school." Marshall then smirked at me, "But you can go with her if you want. I'm sure you could pass as a girl with that face."

He slouched down as if he were trying to examine my face more closely. I backed up in alarm by the sudden closeness but then stood my ground because I knew I didn't want to seem intimidated by this guy. If I was ever going to survive living with him for how ever long, then I needed to figure out a way to deal with him somehow.

I tried ignoring him and walking ahead. He trailed behind me at a usual pace, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"what? Got nothing to say back to me Finny? Marshall said as he was catching up to me.

"I would call you an idiot but that would be an insult to the stupid people." I mumbled as I continued to walk at a faster pace.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Marshall said glumly.

I ignored him and kept going at an even faster pace.

"Finny, look, I'm sorry. Let's just start over and try to be _friends_, okay?"

I heard him say as his voice started to sound further behind me.

"Whatever, if you keep calling me Finny, I won't comply with anything you say." I retorted back at him, not expecting him to comply with what I just said.

"FINN!"

Surprised by what Marshall had just said and his sudden change in tone, I was about to turn around and look at him but before I could react, there was a car speeding in my direction! Frozen where I stood, I suddenly saw my life flash before my eyes and then a blinding light blocked out everything! I felt the adrenaline rush through me as I felt my body collapsing and something forcing me down! Something hissed in my ear and I cringed!

Dazed and unaware of what was going on around me, I realized I wasn't being crushed by the car. But something else was hanging over me. _Someone_ was next to me!

Marshall's arm was roped around me and there was a huge indent in the car where his other forearm was.

I looked deep into Marshall's blood red eyes and I felt like I was dreaming.

Still dazed and confused, the last thing I remembered thinking was that at that very moment, it reminded me a lot of a scene from the movie _twilight. _Only were both guys and I was pretty sure Marshall didn't sparkle like Edward.

"What the glob was that?" I mumbled as everything went black and I started dreaming that I was flying.


	2. It's almost Adventure Time

**Writer's Note:**

Mkay, first things first! (;

*Hugs you all*

I'm back and I missed you all like one thousand (inserted hearts) xD

I'm not quite sure how to separate my writer's note from the rest of the story since I'm fairly new to this website, but no worries(: I'm learning as I go! (\^.^/)

Anyways, I want to thank the reviewers from the last chapter! Your commentary is always welcome and I am always open to explaining things or hearing your thought/opinions.

I wanted to say that for anyone that got confused about this, that (Marshy=Marceline) and at this time I thought it made sense but I realized now that 'Marshy' sounds like it should be a nickname for Marshall Lee. Thank you for pointing that out! I'm planning to fix that in the next chapter somehow and bring the characters even more to life ;D

OhMyFrickenGlob_!  
Marshall is so unbelievably sexy!

He's perrr-fect :3

I can't wait to write about what he does next :D

( I do not own the charters in this story but I wish I did because whoever did created them is amazing!)

PS: If you support the FinnxMarshall paring, I want to inspire you to try to paint/draw/animate a funny/cute/sexy picture of them together if you're into that kind of thing! *wink wink* ;D

-BloodyQueenAlice

**Chapter: 2 It's almost adventure time!**

When I opened my eyes, I sat up and almost immediately felt my head whirling. Everything was completely hazy for one long second before I began to become more aware of my surroundings.

"lay back down," Marshall instructed.

"Is he finally awake?" Someone else said from across the room.

No sooner after I felt less woozy, My eyes started to explore the room around me and I realized I was in a nursing bed but the room didn't look like a normal hospital room in the slightest. There was a pink border of Hello Kitty decorated on the walls and the room was so... in a word; Gay.  
"How in the..." I trailed off, trying to clear my head.  
"Be careful," Marshall warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."  
I laid my head back down on the bed. "Ow," I said surprised.  
"That's what I thought." He said as his voice, amazingly sounded like he was suppressing laughter.  
I soon realized there were a couple of other boys my age in the same room as us and they were either sitting or laying on the other beds and payed no attention to us.  
"Exactly where am I, Marshall?" I looked up at Marshall and suddenly saw him looking more tense while staring in the other direction.

"The school's health clinic." I heard the other voice interrupt before Marshall could respond. " Marshall brought you here and informed me that you had passed out at front gate due to Anemia."  
I followed Marshall's gaze and was suddenly surprise by the strange figure before me. It was a tall, flashy looking boy with bright pink hair and a purple uniform. "Your name's Finn, Correct?" The pink haired boy asked in a fluffy voice and I just nodded back at him in responds. "You can call me Gumball, which is what everyone else calls me around here. I am the assistant nurse but the actual nurse is out sick today," He laughed. "Quite the contradiction, ey? Anyways, I'm usually on call here at the hours of seven and eight a.m. So feel free to tell me if you need anything like right _now_ because I will have to leave very soon."

"How much longer will Finn need to stay here?" Marshall inquired while sounding a bit agitated.

"He can leave whenever he feels better and if his nausea has subsided. Besides the point, what are you still doing here Marshal? Shouldn't you be in your class right now." Gumball smirked at Marshall while crossing his arms and I suddenly felt uneasy with the tension between the two.

"I was told to give him a tour of the school today and otherwise instructed to not leave his side." Marshall replied and smirked back at him, "Unless of course, you'd like to leave your pinky palace layer and do it for me, by all means, I'll gladly leave you to it and go back to class and you can forget that I was even here."

"That wont be necessary, Marshall. You could use a dose of responsibility for once in your life anyways and besides the point, I heard you two are living together..." Gumball stated and turned to me, his smile turned fluffy again. "Best of luck to you Finn, you'll need it while living with this guy," He pointed at Marshall. "If you ever need anything feel free to ask. I am always happy to help."

I paused and before I could respond Marshall interrupted while scooting closer to me, "He wont be needing your help. He has all the help he needs right here." Marshall wrapped his arm around me and I felt a strange chill go down my spine. " I'm really all he needs, if you get down to it and besides, you can't just get this whole package of sexiness anywhere, I supply it and no one can deny it and sure even _you_ are fully aware of this, G.b." Marshall winked at Gumball and suddenly I knew that something was defiantly up with Marshall because he was acting strange.

Gumball looked at him in discussed, "whatever Marshall, Just don't do anything stupid."

"But if you don't do anything stupid when you're young, you wont have anything to laugh about when you're old." Marshall smirked back at him and Gumball rolled his eyes.

"That is if you are even able to live to be that old.." Gumball mumbled as he started to retrieve his belongings at the front desk. "Anyways, Sorry Finn, I have to go now. my next class is starting. Leave when you're ready to. It was nice meeting you and I Hope to see ya' around."

"Thanks, you too" I replied weekly as Gumball walked out the door and then suddenly felt uneasy because I became aware that Marshal was still right next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.  
"What are you doing so close?" I retorted, but too week to move his arm at the moment and there was nobody else in the room now, so I started to feel even more uneasy.

He released me and sat back in his chair and I felt a bit calmer after he did so but that calmness soon faded after he replied with his next question. "The real question is what were you doing so close to that car in the middle of the rode? It could of been much worse if it actually hit you."  
I looked at Marshall in surprise, feeling the queasiness within stomach much more than before. "What are you talking about? You mean that wasn't dream?...

"I hate to brake it to you Finny, but that nightmare really did happen." Marshal smirked.  
"That doesn't make any sense, that would mean you stopped the car!" I stated, but didn't believe what I had just said in the slightest.  
"Precisely." Marshall said calmly while putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes."What if I told you that if it weren't for me, you'd probably be badly injured right now or even worse?.." He trailed off.

I sat in shock, "B-But if you really did what I think you did back there and if that really wasn't a dream that I had from watching too many Twilight marathons with my mom.. then that would make you a..."

Marshall's eyes opened abruptly and he sat up, looking directly at me with a strange look in his eyes. "A What?" He inquired with a slight whisper."Say it, say it out loud."

I hesitated, realizing how dramatic this all was and could no longer focus on the frilly, pink room around me. Why the hell was this room so girly anyway?

"You are simply... a mega idiot." I stated sarcastically and Marshal face-palmed himself but seemed amused by my answer.

"Seriously? Wow.. You really guessed it" He said while smirking, with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "Wouldn't that make me a _super _mega idiot though if I was able to do that kind of shit back there?"

I looked back at him annoyed, "No, never mind.. I take that back. You're are simply _just_ an idiot and that's all you'll ever be."

Marshall smirked at me again while flashing his fangs. "what you really mean to say is an idiot _vampire_, right?" He said while edging closer to me and I move back a little as he did so.

"No," I replied back, unsure of what he was going to do next...  
"What I really mean to say is an idiot, blood sucking, succubus." I stated.

Marshall stopped what he was doing and he suddenly looked curious. "Interesting theory," He said as he sounded like he was pondering the unthinkable."But wouldn't that make this a real nightmare and you'd be my sex slave?..."  
I suddenly felt flustered and scooted away even further from him because he somehow ended up on the bed, but Marshall came even closer to me, leaning in to gently stroke the side of my face with his fingertips. "So do you _really_ mean that, Finn?" He said while smirking and I felt my face turning bright red as my skin tingled where he lightly touched my cheek. Oh shit, I thought to myself. Please don't do this kind of thing to me.. especially here, in 'this' kind room!  
As he started to drift even closer to me and I could faintly feel his breath on my lips. I suddenly became more aware and realized something that he probably didn't...

"Hey! That's the second time you called me Finn." I looked at him puzzled as he pulled back in annoyance and strangely looked embarrassed.

"Shut up Finny Winny," he mumbled as he attempted to leave my side but slumped backwards and fell off the bed.

I tried to suppress my laughter but it ended up coming out anyway. For a slight moment, Marshall looked at me with annoyance, but then he started laughing with me and I couldn't be believe that he was actually genially smiling for the first time. I could feel that I had a strange expression on my face by the way he stopped laughing and looked at me funny.

Abruptly out of no where, Someone threw a pillow at me!

"Ey' Marshall! What you doin' in the fairy princess faggot room?"  
I looked up in shock and saw a short, husky boy with bright yellow hair.

"I had to take care of some business in here," Marshall replied back to him but was still looking at me with a smirk on a his face now.  
"Whatever man, I just though you weren't into coming around these parts since you have that thing going on with Gumball..."

"What's going on between you and Gumball?" I asked without thinking.

"That's none of _your_ business Finn." Marshall spewed out bluntly and I grimaced at him but knew he was right. Though, I felt curios because of the way he was acting earlier when Gumball was in the room.

The Yellow haired boy interrupted while casually sitting in the chair next to us. "Ey, I forget to introduce myself. The names Jake! Put it there, Finn!" He announced as he gave me a high-five and fist pound.

I grinned at Jake and was glad to finally meet such a friendly face. "Thanks man, so do you know what happened between Marshall and Gumball?" I asked.

Jake grinned back at me and ignored Marshall's stare that felt like daggers. "It's really no big deal, _really._ Gumball and Marshall were just hanging out one night and Gumball ball forced a slobbery, wet one on Marshall but then Marshal didn't take it so well and ended up blowing his roof off. Long story short, GB kissed Marshall in grade-school so now Marshall resents him for it and he never comes to the nurses office EVER! Even if he's dying of pneumonia."

Marshall sighed in annoyance after Jake had finished his story. " I said that it's none of Finny's business and you go and tell him anyway?.. Gah... I'm getting shivers from just thinking about it."

"Wait," I pressed on with the conversation. "So Marshall and Gumball used to be friends?!"

Marshall scowled, "No way! Yuck! I'd never be friends with that frilly, pink homo, domo, slow-mo idiot. We were just forced to hang out a lot because he used to live next door and he did _that thing to me_ when we were only four. After he moved away, I couldn't be happier but now over the years, school life has gotten crappier. he's turned this place of healing into a place that's defiantly not appealing! If I could I could send him to the Night-o-spear and get his ass away from here..."

"Marshall! why are you rhyming while you're talking? Are you okay?" I interrupted.

Jake chuckled, "this is perfectly normal for him. He usually goes on a Rhyming rage when ever taking about something that involves a lot of feels."

I looked at Jake puzzled by what he just said, "Are you serious man? Doesn't that get kind of annoying after a while?"

Jake shrugged, "you get used to it." he said jokingly.

"Hey Finny, you're feeling better, right?" Marshall asked as he got up and started walking towards the exit, "We've been here longer than I can take. Lets get out of here before a care bear pops out and eats one of us."

Me and Jake laughed as we trailed behind Marshall and I thought to my self that this just might not be such a bad school year after all. I had no idea what would be in store for me , but one thing was certain: I defiantly wasn't waiting to find out!

Beyond these Frilly, pink doors awaited an adventure that would change my life forever.


	3. Remove your mask

_I'm glad you all survived after waiting all this time for the next chapter!(: It will be worth your wait because it is finanlly here! I'm not giving too much information on what will come in this chapter but I will tell you that you will be shocked, amazed and craving for more by the end of it! ;D_

_Thank you everyone for your comments and follows!(:_

_-BloodyQueenAlice_

* * *

**Chapter :3 Remove your mask**

Marshall brushed strands of hair out of his eyes. Sweeping them back from his pale face as he lead me into the quad. We had been trudged around the campus for a while now and it felt like Marshall was making very little effort to show me around properly. Jake, who had been walking along beside me would of probably done a better job but Marshall insisted that it was his duty to do so. The whole school was within a very large building, consisting of grades ten through twelve. Marshall and I were a year apart so we might have some classes together. I wasn't looking forward to that happening but thankfully it wasn't very likely considering Marshall was taking higher coarse classes.

I noticed that the whole time we were at school, no one bothered to look our way. Few would greet Jake but once they realized that Marshall was with him, they would act a bit strange and then continue on to their next class.

"How come people act all weird around Marshall?" I whispered to Jake as Marshall turned the corner ahead of us.

"Dunno.." Jake shrugged, " I think Marshall just doesn't hang around with people all that much and most bros find him hard to approach."

"Oh, I see." I said with a hesitant tone.

"I Wounder what made him that way.." I pondered to myself but as soon as I was about to ask Jake, the bell range and everyone started scurrying out of their classes.  
"That's my cue to go." Jake said as he looked at his watch."I have to get going to my part time job."

"Okay man, it was fun hanging with you." I said with a smile but was disappointed that I'd be stuck with only Marshall again. Jake's a pretty chill dude but I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me about Marshall that was probably really important for me to know.

After Jake left, somehow Marshall appeared out of no where and suddenly blew into my ear.

"W-weren't you just ahead of us?" I stuttered and pushed him away.

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention?" He smirked and snatched my hat off the top of my head and before I could even respond, he started running away with it!

"Marshall! What the glob are you doing?" I called out after him.

"I just told you Finny!" He chuckled as he waved my hat in the air like it was a flag, "you weren't paying any attention to me so this is the only way I can get your attention." He then disappeared through another door and I followed after him.

"I _was_ paying attention!" I stated bluntly as I caught up to him, almost out of breath.

"Quiet!" Marshall hissed, "do you know where were are?"  
I took a second to look around the room and realized we were in a room full of sleeping children. The walls surrounding us were painted baby blue and there were more cradles then I could count.

I looked up at Marshall in alarm, hoping I didn't wake any of them up but all I heard was a light lullaby coming from the center of the room. Thankfully, they were all still asleep.

In the corner, there was a women that noticed us and made her way in our direction, making sure to be extra quiet as she aproched us.  
"Marshall, Welcome back." She whispered and greeted him with a warm smile, " I was surprised that you didn't come today. Lets step out for a moment."

Marshall nodded his head and walked out with her. I trailed behind them curious as to what she had meant. Could it be that Marshall came here often?

After we exited the room, I knoticed that the women had snow, white hair and bright blue eyes. She spoke up again but didn't have to whisper this time.  
"The little ones really missed you today. Gunter kept asking me over and over where you were but I just told him you were out sick."

"Sorry Miss Simona, I was busy with something." Marshall sighed and looked at me, "Or should I say someone..." I rolled my eyes back at him.

Miss Simona looked at me and then back at Marshall. Her expression suddenly became excited. "Is this your new friend, Marshall? I never see you _ever_ come anyone, so I assumed you felt unconformable with bringing friends here."

"No.. we're not really friends. Finn is just staying at my house temporarily because of his mom's work and the reason I couldn't come earlier was because I had to show him around school so he wouldn't get lost." Marshall said while acting composed but I could tell he was slightly agitated.

Miss Simona looked at me with a tender smile. "I see, well You are always welcome to come here whenever, Finn. Marshall always comes to help me with the children and you'd be surprised how big of a softy he turns into around them." When I saw Marshall's expression, I could tell he was about to deny what she had just said and I tried to hide my smirk. I couldn't believe he was the type of person that would actually have a soft spot for little kids. In a way, I thought that made him seem more normal.

"Thank you Miss Simona." I said abruptly, " I think I'd be interested in helping out sometime."

"No, Thank _YOU_, Finn!" She said, sounding twice as cheerful now, "And you can call me 'Ice Queen'. The children love calling me that for some reason and it has become my nickname. I always tell Marshall to do the same but he always insists on calling me Miss Simona instead..." She's paused to look at Marshall but he seemed indifferent to what she had just said. "Alright then, I have to get back to the nursery before any of the children wake up. I hope to see you two again tomorrow."

"Will do. Bye Simona, we'll be heading back home now." Marshall replied as he opened the door for her. She then smiled at the both of us and went inside without making a peep.

Marshall strolled passed me and shoved my hat back on my head all crooked. As he walked away in the other direction, I readjusted my hat and ran to catch up with him.

"What was that all about? I didn't take you for someone that would like kids all that much and you and Ice Queen seem to..." I started saying but Marshal interrupted me.

"My main intention for going to the nursery everyday isn't just for the kids. I did gradually start to get used to them but that wouldn't of been possible if it weren't for Miss Simona..." Marshall sighed and we both stopped outside the gate of the school.

"So you look up to her sort of?" I asked, expecting a sarcastic answer from him.

"I guess you could say that.." Marshall replied but it sounded like he was saying it more to himself then me.  
"The first time I ever met Simona was when I was very young. She would take care of me and Marceline while our parents were busy at work. We'd play together and she would take us places. There were times when I felt discouraged but she'd always make me feel better."

Marshall looked away from me and I was surprised by how fondly he was speaking of her.

"So you guys are like family then." I said but wondered what it'd be like to have that sort of relationship with someone that wasn't even related to you.

"No.." Marshall said suddenly, "Simona doesn't remember me at all. She lost a lot of the memories of her earlier life after her son had died... She thinks we've only met just recently... So she treats me just like any of her other student helpers."

"oh, I see.." I said, trying to take in what he had just said. "So that's why you go there everyday... To help her remember you."

Marshall didn't reply and started to walk again in the opposite direction of where his house was. I wondered where he was going but his expression seemed strange, so I ended up just following him without question. It felt like it had been a couple of minutes and Marshall still didn't bother to say a word about where he was going.

As we walked down the street, I looked around at all the huge buildings. Each one had different designs and I was amazed because I had never seen anything like it before in my life. This city was defiantly different from where I used to live. I wondered what mom would think if she saw this.

Deep in thought, I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me and suddenly bumped into a telephone pole.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I rubbed where I hit my head.

Marshall turned and looked at me. His strange expression from earlier turned into amusement somehow. I had a feeling he found my pain and suffering a little more funny than he should.

"I'm glad you finds this amusing," I said with a sarcastic tone. "Mean while I'm over here in pain and without the slightest idea of where we are going..."

Marshall chuckled again before he spoke. "Calm down Finny Winny. You really don't pay attention, do you? Seems like you always go off into your own little world when you have nothing better to do."

"No way man, I'm always totally focused." I stated while trying to prove him wrong, "That pole just got in the way.."

"Right, maybe I should hold your hand though so you don't get lost or crash into anything else..." As Marshall said this he grasped my hand and I looked at him with shock and confusion. My face suddenly felt hot and I could feel a weird tingle go down my spine which went through my arm to where he was touching me.

I suddenly felt dissatisfied that Marshall was the first one I ever held hands with aside from my parents. I thought it would of been more or less be someone cuter and a girl at that.  
But why was I feeling this way?... What was this strange, distinctive feeling inside my chest? My heart raced, pounding so fast, that it didn't sound like heartbeats, but a dull and obstinate hum... It felt like a pressure cooker, locked up, and boiling quick. His hand was moderately warm, yet I felt like a nuclear reactor.

"Huh? Let go!" I said with alarm as I tried to pull my hand out of his but his grip was too tight, "you can't be serious.."

"Oh I'm _dead_ serious." Marshall smirked down at me and Strangely, I felt like he had a hidden meaning behind what he had just sad..  
I looked around to see if anyone else was watching us but no one was paying any attention. The streets were nearly empty.

Marshall started walking again and pulled me with him. "Anyways, You wanted to know where we're going, correct?"

"D-Do I w-want to know?" I answered his question with a question because I was to nervous to think of a reply. "A-Are you taking me to a morgue so you can cremate me?"

"Sadly no.." He remarked, "I'm just stopping at the music store to get my repaired guitar but maybe we can go there after."

"I.. w-would prefer not to.." I mumbled as I ripped my hand out of his as soon as he loosened his grip. I felt the grip around my heart loosen as well.

"Really now? Well would you rather to go to a love hotel instead?" " Marshall looked at me with a devious expression and somehow we had ended up in a narrow ally without me noticing.

I looked at him with shock "Over my dead body!" He was surely taking this joke too fare..

"Hmm.. that could be arranged" Marshall then pushed me into a wall and stared down at me. I looked up at him in disbelief that he would try anything stupid but I was wrong.. He had to take his stupidity to a whole new level.

He started to pull my face in closer to his and I started to feel my blood pressure rise all over again. As he did so I shut my eyes tighter in panic, fearing what would be coming next...

Marshall gripped onto the sides of my arms and before I knew it, I felt like the ground had been taken out from beneath my feet. Suddenly, a cold gush of wind had rushed down upon my head and through my whole body. The wall I had been propped up against was now gone and when I opened my eyes I could only see the city below me. Nothing was holding me up besides Marshall's two hands. Were we flying? I couldn't believe my eyes.

Marshall smerked at me. "Not so tough now, are you?" He laughed historically as I held onto him for dear life. I couldn't take the sight of it any longer as I looked down. I couldn't even form a word. All I could do was clutch onto him like a child.

Marshall stopped laughing abruptly and I could feel our bobbies being lowered but still didn't release my tight grip around his upper chest. "Fin, You're shaking really bad.. Are you afraid of heights?"I hugged him even tighter and still couldn't respond. I wasn't able to say a word until my feet were safely on the ground.

As my feet found a secure platform, I released my grip and fell backwards, unable to keep my balance. "Y-you really... a-aren't h-human, are you?" I looked up at Marshall and I could feel my face becoming more pale as I said those words.

"Nope..." Was all Marshall replied with an unreadable expression.

He looked down at me on the floor and I was unable to move or say another word.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_Writers note: So much happens in one chapter that I can't blame you for asking a few questions and being curious. Firstly, I would like to point out that it was never said whether Marshall was gay, straight or by yet. Same goes for Finn. The story is still progressing and it's common for someone who may be on the brink of realizing he/she is gay to be a bit homophobic. Which mostly results in despising other gays for being so open about their own sexuality. They usually act this way so they, themselves wont be suspected of being gay. Anyways, I apologize for not bringing this up earlier. I hope I was able to get the main point across._


	4. Music to my ears

**HOLLAAAAA everyone! (\^.^**

**Que pasa? What have you guys been up to besides watching half naked boys on the internet? hmmm? ;3  
**

**Just kidding haha I shouldn't be talking... since I am guilty as changed ;D  
**

**Anyways, lets continue to see if Marshall can play his cards right and get lucky with Finn as this story progresses.**

**-BloodyQueenAlice**

**PS: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school :P**

**PSS: Thank you all SO much for supporting me while I write this story! It means a lot! (insert hearts)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Music to my ears

As Marshall looked down at me, he had a look of concern on his face. He bent down and grasped my arms in his hands. Gently, he helped me get up while secured my balance.

"Fin, you don't look too good... I know that everything that has happened today is a lot to take in but please say something... Anything." I could tell by looking into his eyes that he wasn't trying to mess with me anymore and that he was trying to be sincere towards me.

I didn't know where to start. My mind was all over the place and I was still left speechless. I could feel Marshall's stern gaze on me and he continued to wait for my resounds but I still couldn't form a single word.

"I suppose there's no way around it." Marshall sighed and looked up at the sky. "yeah.. So.. We wont get anywhere if you just stay frozen like this all day. Besides the point, my instinks tell me that it's going to rain soon... I could also kind of tell when we were up there that it was getting pretty chilly and the clouds were getting thicker.."

I had then came to the realization that it was really cold now and shivered as Marshall continued to ramble on.

"...I still need to go to the music store so I can get my guitar. You're not stopping me from getting it today. I've been waiting all week for it.." After Marshal finished complaining, he abruptly started to pull on my arm and I back away in alarm.

"Get on my back, Finny. It will be faster this way." He knelt down so I could get on his back.

Puzzled by his kind gesture, I hesitated, but got on. "Don't worry," He said. I wont go more that two inches off the ground this time." I managed to slip out a "thanks.." But I wasn't sure if he heard me. Apparently he had because he ended up mumbling something that sounded like "no worries, Finny."

I slowly climbed onto Marshall's back, feeling awkward and clumsy as I did so. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he had gently tucked my legs underneath his arms.

After Marshall stood up, I felt a drop of rain on my head and I suddenly felt that Marshall had been right about what he had said earlier and that we needed to get out of here quickly before it stared to rain too hard.

As Marshall and I hiked down the rode, I couldn't help my mind to wounder. Really thinking about it, I felt like there was so much more to Marshall than anyone else could ever know. Compared to me, who had moved around a lot and had so many friends in the proses but I still ended up leaving them all in the end. Marshall had seemed like he was the complete opposite of me.. In a way, that fascinated me but I also felt kind of bad for him. Even to his own home, he seemed much like an outsider. From what I could see, he also seemed wise beyond his years, yet immature at the same time. I wanted to ask him so many questions and I wanted to know so much more about him...

"C-could you..." I stopped as I started to speak and looked down at my smokey breath from the cold.

"What?" Marshall said as he readjusted me on his back and continued walking at a steady pace.

I then continued to speak even with my lips feeling numb. "Um.. Start by t-telling who and what you r-really are e-exactly?" I said quietly so only he could hear.

Marshall let out a half laugh, releasing a puff of smoke into the air and then started to speak quietly as well. "It's really not as weird or as complicated as you may think it is.. For starters, I'll begin by telling you that I am not only a Vampire Demon but I am also part human."  
"O-oh, you're right.. that's not weird or complicated at all." I said with a sarcastic laugh but was suddenly starting to feel warmer.

"Wait..." Marshall continued, " Don't you want to know how I could possibly be part human?"

"How are you only part Vampire demon?" I urged.

Marshall continued to explain further. "My father, who is a Vampire demon and lord of the Night-o-spear fell inlove with my mother, who is a human. Marceline and I grew up in an environment where our father and mother were never home and were always busy because of work.

"Well that.. kind of explains a lot.." I said as Marshall paused.  
"Hush!" Marshall whispered, "Let me finish explaining first before you try to make scene out of things.."

I then shut up and let him continue. It felt like it was starting to sprinkle but I felt a strange warmth going through my whole body as my arms were wrapped around Marshall.

"Years ago and years ago.." Marshall said dramatically, "Both of my parents were in a group called the undead society. My mother, being the gifted women she was and still is, was able to see things beyond the dead. She had met my father through the undead society and he relieved his true nature to her not knowing how she would react..."

"How did she react?" I interrupted, getting more curious by the second.

"Apparently, from the very day they met, she had already knew exactly who he was." Marshall paused to turn around and look at me. "Any more questions you want to ask before I continue?"

Suddenly a bazaar thought came to mind and I quickly wiggled off his back without even thinking.

Marshall looked at me puzzled and I slowly backed away from him while grabbing the first thing out of my backpack I would find.  
"S-stay away from me! I have scissors and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Marshall looked at me with a sullen face and seemed to be indifferent to the fact the I was pointing a sharp object at him. "What's gotten into you now, Finny?"

I looked at him in alarm. " I mean.. since you're a vampire and all, does that mean you'll suck my blood? Am I going to become tonight's dinner?!"

After hearing my responds, Marshall started to laugh in a way that sounded kind of creepy and I looked at him like he was even more crazy.

Marshall stopped laughing and smirked at me. "No way finny, is that what you're worried about?"

"Yeah..." I said with a hesitate tone, "shouldn't I be worried?"

Marshall came in closer to me and took the scissors away in one swift move. "You shouldn't be messing around with scissors like that! It's childish of you to be doing something so dangerous..."

I froze as he dangled the scissors in front of me.

"To be perfectly honest, you're worrying for nothing because I'm not that type." He then took my scissors and put them in his mouth while biting down on them.

For a moment I thought he was the one acting childish but then my scissors slowly faded from red to white within seconds.

He then handed them back to me and I could only drop them on the wet floor in discussed. "Oh my Glob! What did you do to my scissors, Marshall!? You killed them!"

Marshall sighed and picked up the scissors while whipping them dry. "Calm down, finny.. I didn't kill them. I Just sucked the red out of them."

I looked at him confused. "Why the glob are you talking about? why would you do that? What's the point?.."

"Because I don't drink human blood." Marshall interrupted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said while becoming even more puzzled."Are you guys vegetarian vampires or something... like the ones from twilight?"

Marshall shoved my scissors back into my backpack and looked at me with a funny expression. "Holly Night-o-spear... I suppose you think I sparkle now too?"

I let out a fake laugh, "ha.. No, you're stupid." I said trying to half deny it. "Well... Not gonna lie. That did cross my mind once but then again, I would of noticed you sparkling or something by now..."

"Exactly!" Marshall spouted out, " So don't be comparing me to Edward Cullen because we all know that I am ten times better than him and a million times more sexy!"

"Sure, whatever gets you through the day, Marshall." I fake laughed again but felt a strange feeling of relief that we were able to talk like normal again.

"But it's true, I am sexy." Marshall complained and made me laugh for real this time.

"Hey, I'm not joking! I am the sexiest man alive." He had said stubbornly and I laughed even more but it started to rain even harder.

"Hey finny-Winny, come with me for a minute." Marshall pushed me through the door of a small music shop and I felt more relived to be in there after walking through that that rain and being so cold.

"Wait here," Marshall instructed.

I did as he said but messed around with some of the instruments while waiting to dry off before I could sit down.

When Marshall came back, he pushed me backwards and I fell into a seat that was right behind me. "Sit right there and only listen."

I looked up at Marshall and he was holding an expensive looking guitar with an ax shaped handle. He then walked over to one of the store's speakers and plugged it to his guitar. I looked over at the store clerk and she didn't seem bothered at all.

Marshall looked at me and smirked. "Now tell if Edward Cullen could play a guitar like this."

I didn't know what to expect but as soon as he started to play, it was obvious that he was really good.

As he started to pick up the pace and play even louder, I could feel others in the room also look at him in amazement by how well he could play. I nodded my head to the beat of his base and tapped my foot with amusement. As he played, he had this look of contentment on his face and seemed to be in his own little world.

When he was almost finished strumming to his hearts content, he had thrown one final strum at the end and it wrapped up the song nicely.

I sat and stared in awe as he had unplugged his guitar and walked over to me.I looked away from him as he approached me and had already knew what expression he would be wearing if I looked up at him.

"Well, well, well..." Marshall said with an overly proud voice. "Looks like someone really seemed to like my music."

I looked up at him the and he was full on smirking at me.

"Er...well.. yeah, you were really good.." I said as my voice got more quiet.

"Thanks Finny" Marshall suddenly beamed a bright smile at me and even showed his fangs.

Suddenly, I could feel my face turning red while looking at him smile and then his smile turned into a smirk again. "Are you.. blushing, Finny?"

"No.." I said with a louder voice, then looked around to see if anyone was looking at us but they were all focused on something else now.

"You're just imagining things!..." I then stuck my tongue out at him and walked in the other direction, which was very childish of me but I couldn't help doing it anyway.

I felt like Marshall was always teasing me. Even when I would try to take him seriously, he would never try do the same for me. On top of that, he sometimes even makes me feel really uncomfortable... I can't explain it.. He just does..

Suddenly, I had lost control of my temper and walked out the door. Taking off without even thinking, I walked down the street, not bothering to stop and wait and see if Marshall had followed me.

It had stopped raining but it was still a bit chilly. My cloths were damp and on top of that, I realized that I had no idea where I was going or where I was. I looked around as I walked down the streets but nothing seemed familiar and soon I felt even more lost.  
"Just great.." I said to myself. Now how was I going to get home.. Gah! It's not even really my home.. So was I even thinking about going back?!"

At times like this I really wished I had a cell phone. My last cell phone had broke before I moved here and I never got the chance to get a new one. Maybe if I could get one Marshall would give me his number and I could prank call him and stuff. Serves him right for being so weird to me all the time.

At that very moment, the devil himself had appeared before me. I could only stared at Marshall like he was a ghost.

"Finny! Do you know how dangerous it is to be out here alone at this time?" I scowled at him but only realized now that it was getting pretty late.

Marshall looked at me with disappointment and I rolled my eyes away from him. "well, Whose fault do you think it is?..." I then coughed and began to slightly shiver.

Marshall sighed and slipped off his caught. For a moment I though he was going to smack me with it or something but he ended up putting it around my shoulders.

I looked at him in surprise. "Huh?" What are you doing, mar-"

"Just take it or you'll get even more sick." Marshall interrupted

"What about you?" I said with a hesitant tone.

"You don't need to worry about me.. I don't get cold all that much."  
Marshall said as pulled the hood over my head and pulled on the hoodie strings to make it tighter around my face.

"um.. thanks, I guess.." I started to say but then Marshall started to laugh abruptly out of no where.

"What the Glod is so funny?" I inquired with a sigh.

"Nothing.. you just look cute with the ears of your hat sticking up like that in the hoodie." He then poked my (face) cheek and smirked.

I suddenly felt myself blushing again and I was glad that it was dark outside because I didn't want him to see the weird face I was making.

"Why do you keep messing with me?!" I frowned and pushed him away.

"I'm not.." Marshall sighed. "I just like to see the way you react to certain things.. because sometimes it's really cute the way you react..."

"Stop saying cute!" I raised my voiced louder at him. "It's creeping me out!... It's disgusting! I mean... Are you gay or something?!" Ever since I got here, you're always doing weird things that me make me feel uncomfortable.." I shot a glare at him. " I feel like I can't believe half of the things you say.. You make fun of Gumball for being a homo but yet you act just the same!"

Marshall suddenly froze and I felt like I had opened a door that wasn't meant to be opened. Everything I had just said was true though and I had to get it out before it was too late.

"When I'm alone, that's when it hurts most.. Even my friends and family look at me like I'm a ghost..."  
Marshall talked with a strange tone and I could tell he was doing that rhyming thing again.  
"For me, It's... It's like a shadow, that covers the light.."

"Huh?.. What are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"It makes me different and not seem right.  
But.. Being with you, is like being at home.  
Comforting and I never feel alone.  
I want to make you feel safe where ever you go.  
To be honest, since I met you.. You've been making life feel like the _opposite_ of slow.  
I don't know why I like messing with you...  
But if you were to get hurt, I wouldn't know what to do."  
Marshall then looked down at the ground to avoided my eyes.

"Woe.." Was all I could say.

Somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling that Marshall was trying to tell me something really important. Whatever it was that he was trying to say, it sure sounded way too poetic to be coming from his mouth.. He was pulling words out of thin air that I would of never thought of on the spot.

Marshall didn't say a word after that but then suddenly grabbed me and picked me up in his arms. "Close your eyes and don't say another word. We're going home."

I closed my eyes and my hands clenched onto his shirt, completely unaware of what was to come when we would arrive home.


End file.
